


Family

by Curt_Kenobi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Dean's shitty coping, Dean-Centric, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curt_Kenobi/pseuds/Curt_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy wanted him to promise to have a family. Well...he <i>did</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's so weird you could fit a drabble in the summary box 10 times over....

_\-----I---a-m---w-h-a-t---I---a-m:--/---A---f-a-m-i-l-y---m-a-n--/--M-o-t-h-e-r...---f-a-t-h-e-r...---b-r-o-t-h-e-r...-----_

  
  
Ben has his mother’s eyes, all big and full of concern, glancing furtively across his dinner plate at Dean. Lisa’s all sympathy and quiet backing – what every good man needs, right? Bright, sweet kid and a strong, supportive woman to stand at his side. Family: ready-made.   
  
He cares about Lisa, and Ben. He really does. Or did – y’know, before what was left of his heart was ripped out and tossed down an otherworldly chasm. He’s trying to have a family, that apple-pie life. For Sammy.  
  
…But he never wanted a family of his own.   
  
He just fucking wanted _his_ family.

**Author's Note:**

> (Lyrics in the page break from "Family Man" by Fleetwood Mac.)


End file.
